1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for scaling images and a line buffer thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for scaling images and a line buffer thereof in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to scale an image based on the requirements of different operation modes, a line buffer is commonly used in the LCD controller to cache the pixel data for interpolations. Furthermore, in order to support the read and write operations of the interpolations simultaneously, a dual port memory is commonly used as the line buffer. However, the dual port memory occupies a large space inside the integrated circuit (IC), and thus it is hard to reduce the product cost and size.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a line buffer that can support the read and write operations simultaneously and have a low cost and small size.